halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blade bane
Article Nice to see someone enjoyed it. Thanks. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Check These Out I made some new articles and revised Project Slayer A LOT. * Bounty Hunter. * The Alliance. * How to Capture a SPARTAN. (Read Bounty Hunter before you read this one)! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Far From Over... Project Slayer has a long way to go. I'm revising a lot of it; adding things, stuff like that. Hell, if I'm lucky RelentlessRecusant will join me in making Project Slayer. Check it out later to see more of the "official" information. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Story Thanks, I'll enjoy reading it :P. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 13:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Zalcrans Thanks for the Comment! I try my best to Improve my Zalcran-Related Articles and If you like them so much then you should check out the related articles below: *Peaceful Jungle (Level) *Breed Form *Zalcran Hybrid Again, thanks for the Comments and I hope to make more Zalcran articles later on! Invite I think you've earned this ^_^ ......Say what now!?! Lol just keep in contact with the other role-players and you should do fine! Just add anything you want, whenever you want. Just make sure there's no godmodding or anything like that. You can link then to others, but as I said before talk to the Other RPers before relating your Character to theirs. Damn... he's kind of-his-rocker isn't he? Something tells me he and Maydor are alot alike. To back he's "passed on" Look at This Ha! Look who's making his way on Halo Fanon! Good job kid. Even to this day, I've never had a role play invite. You should be proud. I've also left my comments on Anro 'Cinatee and I must say: well done! Look at what I had to say sometime... Also, I've finished Part I of Varine 'Zembenee if you were wanting to check it out sometime. Keep up the great work. [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 08:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Rank Saw the question you asked MaT and so; according to Halopedia, he was a Sangheili Commander of the Covenant Army (Ultra Elite, basically), before the split. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Rtas_Vadumee You're welcome. :] 05:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Want to be Enemies? ;) Dude, you know the RP Sepratists? Would you like to make Anro and Barjah like... enemies or something? I'd have to forward Barjah's story a little bit then they could meet. (Barjah is a Loyalist by the way). It just sounded cool if the both of our characters could be archenemys =P Tell me whatcha' wanna' do here. Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Anro 'Cinatee You're welcome. o_o IRC HOW TO GET TO THE IRC 1: Click the link below. http://www.mibbit.com/chat 2: The skin will change and you'll now be in the setup stage. There will be three things you need to do to join: *Only pay attention to the top section (it has a frog in it). *You will see a section that says Nick:, next to it is a section for you to type in; type Blade_bane in it or anyother nickname you would rather be known as. (The IRC doesn't allow you to have symbols in your nickname, keep that in mind). *Directly next to Nick: will be another place for text it's labeled Channel:. Inside it type: #halo-fanon exactly as I've typed it. *Lastly, at the top will be a section that says: IRC. Next to it will be a space you can select your IRC server in. It's listed alphabetically, select Freenode. Now click GO. 3: Enjoy chatting. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You are not going to be on here for long for resorting to personal attacks and petty insults. Although, you should keep it up, you insulting me will just get you banned. Win-Win. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] First warning on civility Thanks It's alright. Ajax is right about the plasma disrupting plasma, that's why I took it off. But thanks anyway. Hyper Zergling 00:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks. Anyways Im too lazy to make an achievement today, lol. KINDERGARTEN BATTLE Here is what happened. It was the 3rd day of Kindergarten. I was happilly eating my lunch (all I remember were the cookies). They were chocolate chip and cashews. MY FAVORITE!!! Then this snotnosed little brat comes up and takes them out of my hand, and eats them in front of me. I was really pissed off so when we had a sleep break I punched him in the face when he was sleeping. Then I got kicked out of school and never went back since. Thats the story. Hope you liked it !!! I am not very agressive anymore, but I do get easily flustered sometimes, especially if I had a bad day. People are naturally agressive, the book of war was written when 1 ape slapped another. Its human nature. We just have to control it. Wo wo wo wo wo 1st of all, please stay the fuck out of my business. 2nd, i was messing around so they would stop flaming me. Have you ever been flamed ? IT SUCKS ASS !!! I am in a bad mood, I think I lost one of my BF's, and I am freaking out. I am sorry if you think I attacked you. I have had a very bad day and I even told you in the baove section that I get easily flustered, and I am beyond point that right now. If you dont want to talk to me, then fine, goodbye. Message me if you still want to talk. Ok, I have calmed down enough. Tell me what you think of my situation (cuss me out if u like) and I wont raise a word of defiance. Shoot So we are cool, right ? I am in a pickle right now. I cant get a link to the IRC, and I need to talk to Blammo. Can you help ? I could do soemthing in return. Nope It did not work :( Confused Hey, Meat and Taters here, I'm uh... confused. You see, I can't go to IRC anymore and I only know what happens here. I'd just like to know what's going on about Ajax 013, SheWhoKnows, Veterans, SPARTAN-08BLAM! and what I have to do with all of it... I'm really confused right now and I'd like to know what's goin' on. I take it the IRC's probably still a war zone B( The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 16:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Updates Thanks for informing me. Man that doesn't sound good... not good at all. I'm not worried about Ajax 013 putting an NCF template on Barbartus. Even if he did find something, I doubt he'd do anything about it. Too many people liked that story. What worries me is the fact that he wants me gone forever. I'd better be extra careful. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Question If I made a project similar to the SPARTAN-II's, would that be bad ? Cuz I have this whole program planned in my head and stuff and I want to be able to use it to amp up the UNSC in my After War Era. Answer to your inquiry It would never end. I was talking to him on the IRC, and he said he would contniue it on and omn in a different, more effective form. Plus, Blammo and I have been planning on getting rid of him since his struggle thing started, since we knew he would cause to much crap to happen. We just needed the right evidence, which I finally got and gave to Ajax. Good day to you sir, If you and his friends wanna hang out, go to that Halo Legends wiki him and Szygy founded. C&P your work, and then you guys can hang out all you want with out causing anymore trouble here. I was not saying you were causing trouble specifically, and I wasnt saying leave, I was saying you can have your work there and here, and maybe take a different course for your universe then planned, see how things might play out there, then if you like the results, write it here. I never said leave HF, this place is by far on my top ten list of sites, and I wouldnt want yoou to leave, no matter what they did. Idk wtf your talking about, but if your on right now get on the IRC. Ah. She switched sides? I know she left Meat and Tater's side, but I thought she became neutral. Sup You may join. Just FOLLOW THE RULES PLEASE ! :P Re: ODSTJoshie RE: Sig Sig RE: Hey there Usually, what happens is I get bored and come to the site, thinking to myself "I can pass the time by fulfilling my administrative duties." Then, I get into Category:Canon Dispute and I start going in and reviewing articles marked NCF. After a few articles, I become discouraged at just how bad some of the articles are, and so I stop and try to find something else to do that is less frustrating. Then I forget about the site and, maybe a few months later, I get bored and think to myself "I can pass the time by fulfilling my administrative duties." :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 17:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Off Topic Hey Blade, try to stay on topic before an Admin catches you. Just a suggestion.--Bobzombie 12:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I was simply affirming that I would be unable to participate in the RP. If you would look above your message, you would have noted that I had been invited. Please do not remove something from a talk page you are not in ownership of - the owner should be able to see the message first. AAO Invite on your page so you can keep up to date with new stuff! I hope you decide to help add to our EU, and that we may collaborate with you in the future!}} AAO RP Apologies ETHAN <3 I take your hugs, and give you a side order of RAEP. :D Joshua (Talk) 13:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC)